Hey, ¿qué se siente besar?
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Bueno, él era el responsable de que tuvieras curiosidad acerca de lo que sentía besar, así que, ¿por qué no ser él quién te saque de la duda? (One-shot Bunny, incesto y curiosidad de parte de Butters (?)).


– Hey, Butters, ¿sabes lo que se siente dar un beso? –. Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio más alto, admirando el cielo nocturno, lleno de destellantes estrellas, que entre todas, sobresalía la preciosa luna, porque para él, era una estrella. La más perfecta.

El pequeño se sonrojó, y agachó la mirada. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Él realmente nunca había besado a nadie, es decir, tampoco había pensado nunca en hacerlo, sólo tenía diez años, y aunque para todos eso ya fuera la edad suficiente para besar a alguien, para él no. Aún no tenía en claro porque el amigo del rubio mayor se la pasaba hablando con él sobre lo bien que se sentía besar a Wendy. – N-no realmente, Kenny –. Respondió con timidez, pero sinceridad.

– Ya veo… –. Suspiró, sonriendo. Ya lo suponía, después de todo, eran hermanos y el más pequeño no socializaba ni siquiera con otros niños de su edad, sólo con él. – ¿Y no tienes curiosidad de besar a alguien? –.

El ojiceleste se sonrojó sin saber por qué, o bueno, realmente sabía el por qué, pero no podía decirlo, al menos no al chico que le estaba interrogando en ese momento. Siguió con la mirada agachada, sin deseos de responder. Se negaba a hacerlo.

– Buttercup, ¿no me vas a decir? –. Infló las mejillas, volviendo su vista al otro. ¿Por qué se ponía así cuando hablaban de esos temas? ¡Si sólo era un año menor que él! E incluso él a la edad de su hermanito ya había besado a dos chicas.

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio cenizo. Suspiró, llevando una mano hacia el cabello del otro, revolviéndolo con cariño.

– Bueno, si no quieres hablar sobre eso, sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa –. Esperó unos segundos, esperando a la afirmación del menor.

– … ¿Q-qué? –.

Sonrió, complacido. Volvió a mirar al cielo, mientras se recostaba en el césped. – Cuando des tu primer beso, quiero que me digas cómo te sentiste, y con quién fue –. Cerró los ojos, con tranquilidad. – Y quiero ser la primera persona en enterarme, ¿vale? –. Añadió.

El pequeño Butters lo miró de reojo, analizando los labios del mayor. ¿Enserio se sentía tan bien besar a alguien como para que su hermano le pidiera que le dijera todo eso? ¡Realmente sabía como despertar su curiosidad! Suspiró, y tembloroso, se acercó al otro, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso o ruido que advirtiera a éste de lo que hacía. Tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de unir sus labios, superficialmente, claro, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo besar, y tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero aún así, quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

El ojiazul se sobresaltó al sentir los labios ajenos, abriendo los ojos de golpe y separándose, pero sin decir nada, sólo se dedicó a ver a su contrario con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¿Qué mierda cree su hermano que estaba haciendo? ¡Se supone que debía besar a una chica, no a él! Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de los chicos que gustaban de otros chicos, pero le parecía raro y poco normal, además… ¡eran hermanos! Parpadeo, abriendo la boca un par de veces para intentar decir algo coherente. Nada salió, sólo una sonrisa. – Vaya… –.

El pequeño se sonrojó a más no poder al ver la reacción del otro, ¿acaso había hecho mal? Sintió la necesidad de correr, pero sus piernas no respondían, sólo miró a los ojos del otro, también sin saber qué decir.

Pero el otro soltó unas cuantas pequeñas risas. – Y bien, hermanito, ¿qué se sintió? –. Preguntó de forma coqueta, juguetona, tomándole el lado bueno a todo eso. No es como si alguien se fuera a enterar, aparte, conociendo a su hermano, sólo lo hizo por curiosidad.

– … Y-yo… n-no sé –. Agachó la mirada, apenado. Ni siquiera pudo saber lo que se sentía besar, o quizá eso era besar, ¿no? Entonces ya había besado antes, lo solía hacer con su madre, por accidente, claro.

El de parka naranja arqueó una ceja. – ¿Eh? –. Volvió a reír, acercándose de nueva cuenta al pequeño. – ¿Entonces quieres saberlo? –. Si. Quizá eso ya no estaba bien, pero, era para satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermanito, ¿no? Sólo era por eso, ¿cierto?

Sin permitir al menor decir algo más, volvió a unir sus labios, pero sin hacerlo como solía hacerlo con las chicas, sólo apenas atrapando el labio inferior del contrario entre los suyos, moviéndolos de forma lenta, porque hacerlo como lo hacía con ellas, eso ya no estaría bien.

Después de unos segundos, Butters intentó seguirle el paso, sintiendo pequeños temblores y escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Por qué eso se sentía tan raro y… bien? Ya comenzaba a comprender porque todos los amigos de Kenny y Kenny hablaban tanto sobre besar.

– Ummh… listo –. Dijo sonriente el mayor, separándose apenas del otro, dejando su rostro a unos milímetros del contrario. – ¿Ya puedes decirme qué se sintió? –. Le guiñó un ojo.

– … B-bien… ¡B-bésame otra vez, Kenny! –. Gritó con euforia, realmente deseoso de volver a sentir los labios de su hermano besándole.

– ¡¿Aah?! ¡No, sólo era una vez, Leopold! –. Se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas al otro, mientras reía divertido. – ¡Niño travieso! –.

**-Risa de retrasada (?)-. Khé? Tenía ganas de escribir algo shota~. Y amo el Bunny, plz.**


End file.
